


Behind the Curtains

by RomithaKuran



Series: This Time I'll Save You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Confident Clarke, Confident lexa, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurities, Learn Together, Little experience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The plot is part of my other work, This is just smut, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomithaKuran/pseuds/RomithaKuran
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are finally reunited. After Clarke traveled in time, she meets Lexa and their emotions take over. They are at their most vulnerable Neither of them a still believe they have a second chance to be together.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: This Time I'll Save You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to create this work for the really hot scenes between Clarke and Lexa between chapter 8 and 9 of my work This Time I’ll Save You.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you want to know what is the story behind this encounter visit This Time I'll Save You.
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566495/chapters/56538757

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clarke's and Lexa's talk the emotions of these youg leaders could not be contained. They needed each other. And they allowed thier bodies to have what they craved.

Lexa’s POV

Clarke was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her hair was like gold and her eyes spoke volumes. After Titus shoot me, I thought I would never see those eyes again, but we were given another opportunity. I had heard Clarke explaining how she had traveled in time. I didn’t understand everything, but I didn’t care because SHE was here, in my tent. We had talked about the world. A world where I had died, and Clarke had to survive alone.

I stood up and served us some water. Clarke’s tears from remembering those years surprised me and made me wonder how much she had suffered in that other world.

“Here” I said giving Clarke the water. She gave me a tiny smile and my heart skipped a beat. “I think your people will start to ask for you soon” I let out trying not to sound disappointed.

Then Clarke stood up and took my hand “They won’t, I told them I will be busy” and as she said that I notice how she was blushing slightly, and I felt how my heart started to beat faster. _‘what does this mean?_ ’ I asked myself. ‘ _does… does she want to spend the night here’_. The thought reminded me of how much I wanted that to be real. Spend the night with Clarke, be with her again, make love to her one more time. These thoughts had been hunting me since before Clarke came to earth but it was only now when I could really begin to think they may come true. And I felt how my body was responding to these ideas, or maybe it was because of the passioned kiss we had just share, or it was because I had Clarke press against me. None of that matter. “I am glad” I managed to say hopping that I wasn’t blushing.

I walked Clarke to the back of the tent passing the curtains that separate my personal area and where my very small and probably uncomfortable bed waited. I hope she doesn’t care about it. Last time we were together we were at polis and my bed in polis is so much better than this.

 _‘Should I kiss her? Maybe I have to let her take the first step. God, I know how much she likes taking the initiative’_. My self-restrain was turned to nothing when I saw into her eyes and read in them how much Clarke desire this to begin. I leaned to kiss her begging that I was interpreting her desires correctly instead of falling for my own.

She leaned too and our lips touched. This was heaven. Her lips were so soft. It felt so good to have them pressed against mine.

Her hand sank in my unbraided hair and the other in the nape of my neck. I had learned that Clarke enjoy playing with my hair when we kiss, and I couldn’t be happier. My hands found their place in Clarke hips as they were getting used to be there securing Clarke’s body close to mine. Then I felt it, Clarke’s tongue touching my upper lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth inviting her in. A new wave of sensations exploded in me. Out tongues touched. I yield to her, happy to follow her movements. Clarke’s hands started to press me closer and closer to her. The passion was escalating, she got a grip of my hair and pulled it slightly. I couldn’t avoid moaning in her mouth. The heat between my legs started to increase too, but I ignored it. I would take my time. I wanted to rediscover Clarke’s body. I will make love to her, worship her all night if she allows me to.

Clarke pushed herself even closer to me. I felt her breast against my own and her belly against mine. But what I enjoyed the most was the feeling of her hips pushing mines with desire. It was pure passion. Animal instinct for all I know.

I think I was pulling her closer to me too coaxing her hips to meet mine over, and over again. I bit Clarke’s lower lip slightly. And I got the reaction I was hoping for. A long steady moan that confirmed she was enjoying this as much as I was. I sucked her lip harder, it felt so good.

But this is not enough. We are not close enough yet. My hands, as if they had their own mind, started to wonder up and down Clarke’s side. Sometimes high enough so my thumbs would brush the underside of her breasts and sometimes low enough to fill the beginning of the roundness of her butt. I started to play with Clarke’s shirt barely abstaining to pull it off.

Clarke broke the kiss. Eyes closed for a second and her breath fast. ‘ _Was this too much?_ ’ in one millisecond I felt my heart sinking in despair.

“Take it off” whispered out Clarke trying to catch her breath. I felt how my spirit came back to my body.

I pulled the shirt out. Clarke was as beautiful as I remember. My hands returned to move on her side enjoying the feeling of her skin and hoping she would welcome my touch ‘ _She is so soft_ ’. I stopped the movement to concentrate on her eyes. One hand in the small of her back and the other remained on her side brushing the fabric of her chest bindings. I couldn’t break our eye contact. My eyes were staring at her watchful of any sign of regret, but I only found desired and a tiny nod of her head.

I undid the hook of her bra, or at least I think that what she had called it in our first time together. The piece of clothing fell on the floor completely forgotten. Her breasts were beautiful, so full and inviting with pink nipples begging to be touched. How could anything compare to Clarke half naked body in front of me _‘Clarke completely naked underneath you’_ answered my lustful mind and I felt my blood moving to my cheeks and an unmistakable sensation in between my legs made me close my eyes for a second.

That is when I felt her hand undoing the several pieces of clothes that I had on me. I was wearing a full armor and my sash. I moved my hands in an attempt to help, but Clarke didn’t allow it.

Piece by piece my clothes and armor fell next to Clarke’s. She didn’t stop until I was also half naked. “Breath” whispered Clarke kissing my jaw line. Her lips molded perfectly to my skin… ‘ _Breath, yeah, breath’_ I reminded myself. But how can something so un-transcendental as breathing can be necessary when I am here with Clarke.

“Lexa breath” I heard Clarke again this time she was kissing my neck and for the Flame! It felt good.

I commanded myself to inhale and exhale but as the air left my lungs, I heard a moan. It mas me. ‘ _This is why I was abstaining of breathing’_.

‘ _This is it_!’ I thought grabbing Clarke by the wrist. ‘ _Enough with the humiliating sounds when Clarke wasn’t even touching me that much!_ ’ 

I pushed Clarke to the bed. I wasn’t rough but I wasn’t delicate either. Clarke didn’t seem to object to the sudden change in pace either as she looked at me full of desire.

“Clarke” I said moving on top of her with each leg on her side trapping her under me.

“I am here Lexa” She answered cupping my face and bringing it to hers. We kissed for a moment. My tongue explored her mouth, but I wanted more, I needed more. And the feeling of her breasts against mine was driving me crazy.

I started to kiss her neck and her clavicle, all the way to her shoulder. Then I came back to her neck and repeat the process on the other shoulder. Clarke’s hands were on my head and back urging me to press my body to hers.

I moved one of the hands that help me to support myself to place it on her belly. She had a small spasm as if such touch passed electricity to her body. I looked at her searching for any sign of discomfort. But all I found was Clarke’s craving for more. She gave me small nod urging me to continue.

I moved my hand again. I couldn’t avoid smiling when I notice that this Clarke was a lot more tender than the one, I had shared a bed with on the other world. She had no scars and it was obvious that she was lacking several layers of muscle. I had enjoyed Clarke’s body in that occasion, and I am enjoying her body in this occasion too barely comparing and contrasting and concluding that I like both.

My hand kept moving. My fingers brushed her breast, but I deviated them. Instead, two fingers moved up and down through the middle of her breasts giving her goosebumps. I cupped her face and kissed her, deeply. My mouth navigated to her jaw line letting my tongue taste her until I sucked on her earlobe.

“God Lexaaahh” moaned Clarke tightening the hand se had on my head.

A flush of heat moved down my body. The wetness in my center only increasing in response to her pleasure.

I separated from her to look her in the eyes. I ventured to move my hand again until it cupped Clarke’s soft breast. I moved it slightly letting my thumb brush the border of Clarke’s nipple.

Clarke gasped at the sensation. ‘ _So beautiful, so soft’_ I thought. I moved my thump in circles until it was on top of her nipple.

Clarke moaned again. Her nipple had hardened, and I increased the pressure. Her breath became shallow. Just seeing her like this made me feel on the edge. Instinctively I pressed myself a against her seeking for some friction.

“Yes” she said rocking her hips to meet mine.

I kissed her lightly. Just a peck on the lips and moved into a seated position. I used both hands to explore Clarke’s body.

I squeezed one breast. Its size surpassed what my fingers can hold, and I loved every inch of it. It felt amazing and it felt even better when her hips bucked up. I gave the same treatment to the other side and earned the same reaction.

In a moment of boldness and after having rolled both nipples in between my fingers hearing Clarke moan over and over, I gave one of them a soft pinch.

Clarke let out a small cry. It was far from a painful sound, but it was loud enough to reminded me of the secrecy of our encounter. “Quiet Clarke” I whispered leaning closer so I could look directly into her eyes. “My warriors can be outside”

“Trying” She said clenching her jaw. “You make it difficult” she panted. I kissed her and gave her another pinch. This time I muffle the sound trapping it in my own mouth by kissing her.

I’ve never felt prouder with myself. I was making the strongest, smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever met to cry in pleasure. And I wasn’t even below the belt.

My self-praising was put on a side when I felt the urgency of Clarke’s hands in my back and the rocking movement of her hips against mines. It felt so good. Clarke fells so good. I indulged her and help her grind more efficiently for a moment.

Only when I felt myself losing control I stopped. Moving down I created a path of kisses in Clarke’s body. I knew she was restraining herself from making any noise. It was very late and there was almost no sound outside of the tent. Only some warrior walking at a safe distance every once in a while.

I reached my destination and without asking for permission I gently took Clarke’s nipple in my mouth. I felt a moan formed in Clarke’s chest, but I was anticipating this and with one of my hands I covered her mouth. Then, I looked at her asking if she would object to this solution to our dilemma. She gave me a nod to continue. Releasing her nipple, I passed my tongue over it licking and then kissing. Feeling Clarke’s nipple, the softest of her skin, the roundness, perfect shape, even better size. It was great, amazing!

I discovered my new favorite place in the world.

Eager to explore more of this wonderful place I moved to try her other breast. “Clarke you are amazing” I said licking her nipple. I heard her giggle, giggle!

“I can’t begin to describe how good you feel” I whispered again and closed my mouth on her nibling on her hard bud.

She moaned once, twice, but when I was expecting a third one, I felt something different. Clarke had started to lick my hand. The hand that covered her mouth. It was dirty to say the least and so, so sexy.

I couldn’t stand it anymore and I abandoned the hard nipple to kiss Clarke. Her body shifted underneath me, I let her take control. We switched places and now it was Clarke who had me pinned on the bed. She didn’t waste any time and moved her hands to my breast massaging both nipples that were already hard. I hold a moan by clenching my jaw. Then, I felt her mouth on my jaw kissing and liking it. She moved to my neck and with a patience that was driving me insane she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold this moan, so I covered my mouth with my own hand.

I felt how her mouth moved from one breast to the other giving them both equal attention while all I could do was cover my mouth with one hand and hold Clarke close to me with the other. She was moving again now she was going lower ‘ _oh please Clarke’_ I thought at the feeling of her kissing my abdomen.

“Lexa” she said softly moving her hand to my pants.

“Take them off” I answered in the same way she had answered me earlier.

I felt her hands undoing the lace that kept my pants secured. Then she pulled them a little. I lifted my hips eager to help her and she took them off.

Using both hands she stroked my legs, from my ankles all the way to my thighs. This only made me get even more arouse. I had felt how my underwear was soaking wet before this but now I would probably be a mess.

“Oh, Clarke please” I said barely opening my lips. The expectation was eating me alive. The I felt it, one of hand moved from my thigh to my belly brushing the side of my underwear. Then it descended not bothering on going under the garment but touching me above it. Finally, I felt her hand where I wanted it. Clarke had barely touched me, but I couldn’t avoid pressing myself against her hand.

“Easy” She said placing her other hand on my hip to prevent me from doing it again. I could had fought it. Take her hand and shoved it away or just use my own hands… but why would I fight such a delicious touch?

The new contact was lovely, clit was reacting to her strokes every time she drew a circle around it. I felt it pulsing harder and Clarke was filling it too.

“More” I ordered or maybe a begged, I am not sure, and I didn’t care either. What is the difference if it was Clarke the one giving me so much pleasure?

She moved her hand lower. And even though I missed her touch higher up the new sensation was also good. She touched my clit again but after a second of pure pleasure, she moved to cup one of her breasts squeezing it and making me buck my hips. Pleasure was building and building even if she wasn’t touching me down there. “Clarke, Clarke” I moaned unable to restrain myself. My hands, holding the bedding unable to do anything on their own.

She moved to touch me again. “Sha” I whispered at the first touched. She kept her thumb right where I wanted it, but her other fingers moved to one side of my underwear playing dangerously with it, pushing it to one side a little an making me gasp, only to move above my underwear again.

I didn’t know where to look. One of her hands was teasing me deliciously. The other was massaging her own breasts. I inhaled deeply, setting to watch her fondle and squeeze her breasts, and making my legs stay open to keep enjoying her touch.

My eyes met hers. ‘ _Blue, so blue’_. However, I moved to watch her breasts every so often.

It was so good, so powerful, but when I felt I was ready to let go Clarke’s hand moved away completely.

I had just closed my eyes, but I opened them at the sudden change to look at her accusingly. ‘ _Why did she had to stop so suddenly?’_ Then I understood.

She pulled my underwear off. No ceremony necessary, no teasing, no doubt. She just pulled it down my legs and didn’t even bother to throw it out of the bet as it just rested next to my feet.

Her hands grabbed my ankles urging me to bend my legs. They moved to my knees and too my thighs grazing the hairless skin between them.

“Lexa” she said raising an eyebrow with lustful smile.

“Clarke” I breathed out trying to open my legs, but she holds me there.

“Mmhhh… So eager” She murmured kissing my knees. Until finally she guided me to open them.

“So beautiful” she murmured again, but I was gone.

Clarke’s hand started to stroke my clit. Nothing between her skin and mine. I was back in the edge in just a moment.

“Clarke please” this time I was sure I was begging. Clarke pressed her thump a little bit harder onto my clit. The circles she was drawing where faster and every time she touched the two o’clock around it, I felt like I could die and come back to life just to feel the sensation one more time.

Soon her thumb was accompanied by other fingers. All of them caressing my center in frictionless movements.

“Oh, Clarke” I moaned. “I… I am” I tried to say

“Let go Lexa” whispered Clarke and it was like magic or a basic instinct, but her voice did it.

The orgasm took control of me. My hips push hard against Clarke’s hand that kept moving. I let my hands grip the furs harder until my knuckles were white. The orgasm washed over my body toes curled, back arched.

I couldn’t breathe, but it felt good, too good to be deprived of oxygen. Only then I notice Clarke’s hand covering my mouth and her lips kissing my neck hard. I was vaguely aware of the noises I had made but not I couldn’t stop them even if I tried.

The orgasm faded away, but Clarke’s other hand didn’t move from between my legs. Instead she had started to stroke the interior of my thighs that were wet as her hand must be.

She was watching me most of the time, holding my gaze until I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer. But now, she was looking directly at my center, her other hand in my hip bone. She was looking at my most sensitive body part and I allowed it. I let her drink me with her eyes. She was staring at a part that even I didn’t look at often.

“Lexa” called Clarke after a moment. “Are you with me” she teased kissing my belly. _‘How long have I zoned out?’_

“Always” I answered taking a deep breath.

“Good” She said still kissing my belly. At some point she had moved from her seated position to an almost lying one. I limited myself to stroke her hair while my heart slowed down to a healthy pace. “Because I am not done with you” she continued as she pushed my legs to open more exposing myself to her again and I loved it.

I couldn’t do anything even if I had wanted to. My orgasm was too intense, my legs moved at Clarke’s command. The rest of my body was a little better, but still weak.

Clarke’s fingers explored my sex once again. She was careful to avoid my clit which was too sensitive to receive any attention yet.

“Lexa” called Clarke stopping the kissed in my abs. I was getting used to feeling her mouth there and her hot breath against my skin.

I lifted my head to see her. Her blue eyes are so beautiful ‘ _How had I survived for two weeks without losing myself in those eyes_ ’. “I want you” She said brushing a finger on my entrance. “I want to be inside you”. She blunted out. ‘ _Oh, for the spirits’_ .

Her words awoke the desired in me again. I wanted her. There wasn’t anything I wanted more than feeling her inside me.

I was stroke by a moment of brightness and moved a hand to grab one of my pillows to put it under my heat. I wanted to see now. See her touching me in the most intimate way possible.

“Sha” I said moving my hand to her chin holding her steady so I could keep her eyes on me first.

It happened. One finger slighting inside me with no resistant. It felt good, so good. She withdrew it a little and pushed again. Amazing, she made me feel amazing. “Faster” I ordered mesmerized by seeing her finger disappear in me.

The change in sensation was welcomed, so, so much welcomed. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying what she was giving me.

“More” I ordered again eyes wide open.

“Fingers?” she asked holding my gaze. It wasn’t my original thought. What a lack of imagination on my part.

I smiled at her “Sha Clark mou finga”

She pleased me, and I felt a second finger sliding inside me. “Sha, Clark jos bilaik dai” <Yes Clarke, just like that> I said closing my eyes and moving my hips to meet her thrusts.

“You are tight Lexa” She said as she pumped in and out of me. I felt my inner walls contracting agreeing with Clarke's statement. She lowered her gaze looking her fingers buried inside me stopping their movement. I felt another contraction, my body begging her to resume her ministrations. She pulled out almost all the way and slowly sank them back in. Another contraction. She lifter her head to look at me smirking at how my body silently begged for more. I let a sound close to a … roar?

“Do not tease” I said tightening my jaw.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Or what?” she said as she gave me another one of her torturous pumps.

“Clarke” I growl fully aware of my voice, but I was desperate. She drove me desperate. 

Clarke smirked again but after kissing mi thigh once she increased the pace of her movement.

After few more strokes Clarke curved her fingers a little, just enough to touch my anterior wall. “Jok” I couldn’t hold her gaze any longer and I close my eyes. My hips moved hard against Clarke’s hand meeting all of her movements.

I don’t remember discarding the pillow, but it wasn’t under my head anymore. My head fell and my back responded. Pressure build at the base of my spine. This was intense, so intense, but I didn’t come. I was on the edge so close, but not there. A whimpered escaped my lips when I didn’t reach the top.

She slowed down a little. “Clarke” I moaned begging for her help.

“It’s ok, let me take care of you” she said as she kept the torturing pace. Slow and long movements I was at her mercy. But she was building me up. I trusted her entirely.

I let her do whatever she wanted with my body. The sensation in my lower belly and back kept rising, building and I needed more, but I could formulate the words.

I felt Clarke’s other hand releasing my leg. I didn’t even notice she was holding it to keep me open. Instead, she used that hand to hold mine. I thanked her internally, I didn’t even know I craved for more contact until she intertwined our fingers.

The speed with which Clarke’s fingers moved inside me increased. I manage to open my eyes. I found Clarke gaze directed at my center. I felt a little guilty, her hand must be getting cramped, but she never complained, and I was too gone to do anything.

She was touching the perfect spot in my front wall every time. It felt so good each time Clarke pressed against it. I squeezed Clarke’s hand in mine to call for her attention. I wanted to see her eyes again.

She looked at me with loving eyes. “I need you” I said regaining the ability to speak out of necessity.

“You have me” said Clarke moving her mouth to my belly to kiss my apps again.

I move my hips with more intensity now begging for her to kiss me lower.

I hold to her hand as a drowning person holding to air.

I felt Clarke movement, shifting to accommodate her face between my legs. Her breath on my clit, and I bucket my hips looking for more contact. Her tongue flat stroking from her fingers to the tip of my clit.

I was gone, lost in the sensation. I felt Clarke’s fingers slicing in and out. Her lips around my clit applying pressure while her tongue focused on it.

‘ _This is it’_ It thought tensing my body holding just a little bit longer. I knew Clarke notice this change as she released my clip. ‘Please’, I begged. I thought I had only said it in my mind, but the sound of my own desperate voice made me realized that I had say it out lout.

“Come for me Lexa” breathed Clarke and sucked on my clit again.

I obeyed.

My body started to shake; my inner walls tightened even more around Clarke’s fingers that curved pressing against that spot. All the pressure built until now exploded. Once again, my muscles contracted. I saw the stars where only darkness should be. My grip on Clarke’s hands tightened.

Clarke’s tongue kept stroking my clit helping me ride my orgasm. I felt how wetness spilled on her hand and it run down my thigh to the furs. I have never gone through anything like this. This was too much. Too much pleasure. Too many emotions. It was too intense.

And before I could do anything, I felt tears running free on my face. As electricity run through all my body. But my orgasm wasn’t over. Spasms took control of every single part of my body. I have never come so hard.

I rode the orgasm for a little longer giving smaller jolts until my body was not more than a useless flesh as I panted with my face pressed to one side.

“Lexa” called Clarke. I think this wasn’t the first time she had called me because when I opened my eyes, I saw her beautiful eyes right above me. She must had moved when I was unable to perceive my surroundings. Now one of her hands was touching my cheek while the other was used as support.

“Clarke” I said after a moment.

“Are you ok?” She asked brushing my tears away.

“Hold me” I pleaded. She embraced and nuzzling my neck. She understood what I needed. She understood me. And I felt happy.


	2. The Missing Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa regains her confidence and rocks Clarke's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm back and here you have a new chapter. I hope you like it!

Clarke’s POV

Lexa cried a couple of tears, but they were enough to melt my heart as I hold her close to me.

“I’m sorry” Breathed Lexa cleaning her tears.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for” I whispered kissing her softly

“I don’t know why I’m crying” she murmured against my lips.

I blinked a couple of times. “It’s ok, there’s nothing wrong with crying” My words were reassuring but I was nervous. My experience is quite limited as I have only been with three persons. But I feel she needs someone strong and confident now. And I’ll be that someone for her.

“That’s ok, it’s normal” I insisted unsure if it was true or not. And even though, I never dared to watch porn in the Ark, I’ve watched some hot movies, and sometimes the people in them cried after sex, so it may as well be true.

Lexa took a deep breath and separated a little. “Really?” Her eyes are so beautiful even if they are a little red now, they are beautiful. She is beautiful.

“Really” I confirmed and hug her tighter.

I maneuvered us, so Lexa can rest her head on my chest.

We stayed like this for a little longer. I was so happy to be with Lexa. To know that she was alive. She was safe! I can almost ignore pulsing throbbing between my legs.

“Clarke” Whispered Lexa.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to sleep?” she whispered but tilted her head up to see my face.

“Do you want to?” I asked back.

She blushed a little, pink filling her cheeks “Not really” the mild throb in my center became more urgent, but I ignore it just a little bit longer to drink in the beautiful vision.

Lexa is always so serious, so stoic, but now she is just Lexa. Beautiful blushing Lexa.

“Then, don’t” I answer her brushing the back of my hands against her still heated cheeks and down her jaw line.

She rose a little bit more and captured my lips in hers. She kissed me tenderly, only her lips moving against mine. However, I still had a very naked Lexa half on top of me. And it was impossible to ignore how good her skin felt against mine.

Lexa moved to straddle me never stopping the kiss. And soon enough she asked for access to my mouth which I granted immediately. Her tongue feels so good. It is perfect, perfect shape, perfect movements.

“Lexaaa” I moaned when she freed my mouth to move to my neck.

If I thought her tongue was perfect before, now I am sure. She kissed my neck and I can only hope she doesn’t leave a mark.

When she moved to kiss my chest, I experienced a mix of relieve and disappointment

A moment of Lexa’s ministrations was enough to make my breath go faster. I had to really concentrate on not making too much noise, but this was a dream come true, literally, and I wanted to scream in happiness.

Finally, after teasing me for what felt an eternity Lexa took one nipple in her mouth and suck it lightly.

“Yes Lexa, just like that. It feels so good” The words just flew from my mouth. I don’t remember ever being so verbal. However, Lexa’s humming in approval, turn off the rational part of my mind and I moaned again how good she makes me feel.

I only regained control when she let go of my hard nipple with a pop. God, she looks so good. We locked eyes for a moment, but Lexa moved fast to my other boob and I was gone again.

If it weren’t because of her initial nervousness I would think Lexa was some sort of professional boob masseuse. She was just that good, and by the little noises she made I think she’s enjoying herself too.

I don’t know when it happened, but I had a hand in Lexa’s head. However, as good as her mouth felt there, another part of my body was driving me insane.

“Lexa” I called pushing my back down to the mattress to create some distance between her mouth and me.

She made a soft kissing noise next to my nipple before tilting her head to see me. “Clarke” she breathed. Her breath as erratic as mine.

“Lexa, I need you” my voice sounded more desperate than what I would imagine, but I needed her, now.

I took her hand and guided it lower and lower until it was on top of my center. “Ok” she murmured, but instead of moving her hand she let it rest there cupping my sex while she kissed her way down.

She moved faster this time, peppering kisses in my neck chest and belly; and when I thought I would have her where I needed her the most, she slowes down.

My hand flew to her head again urging her to keep moving. However, she just chuckles, and keet kissing and nibling my hip bone. I was barely holding the impulse to moan, but when I felt her teeth against my skin I gasped in surprised.

“Did I hurt you?” Asked Lexa raising her head

“No” I answered fast. Lexa’s change from playful to concerned brought some clearness to my head. “I… I liked it”

She smiled looking pretty pleased with herself. I felt like rolling my eyes, but she just looks too good.

I felt the heat surging up again when Lexa started to kiss my inner tights follow by a tentative lick and by another and another.

Finally, I felt her breath against my center and when I felt her tongue shyly touching my skin there, I couldn’t hold a moan.

“Clarke you are astonishing” Lexa murmurs but I couldn’t answer. The expectation for what’s to come is too much.

Another lick, this one longer and deeper and had me arching my back. Feeling Lexa’s tongue was better than anything I had experience before.

“Lexahh” I gasped the first time her tongue touched my clit.

She raised her head for a moment. God, if I thought she looked good before, she looks totally astonishing now, her cheeks flushed, hair falling freely to one side; and the best part was seeing her licking her lips and moaning at the taste of them, at my taste.

Hot, doesn’t begins to describe it.

She gave me another of her smirks raising an eyebrow.

“Do- don’t stop” I stuttered lifting my hips unconsciously.

“Sha Clarke” she said kissing my thigh once before returning where I needed her.

“Yes Lexa” I whispered in pleasure. Her tongue doing wonderful things to me.

She started to move a little bit lower; and at the first contact of her tongue with my opening, which only her fingers had met, I tightened my grip on the furs just like Lexa had done before. It is a pretty effective to relieve tension and to prepare myself.

But everything stops too soon. I panted a few times bringing my hand to my heart unconsciously trying to make it slow down. “Why… did… you … stopped…” I panted word my word with the exhale of my breath.

“We must be quiet” she remined me. Oh, yes be quiet, yes.

Everything felt so good that for a moment I forgot the urging necessity to keep our relationship in secret.

“Okay” I agreed biting my lip.

“Ok” Lexa answered before continuing. This time she didn’t waste any time and she went straight for my opening pressing slightly. I felt her burring in me, slow, one steady motion. And I was back to panting.

“Mhm… keep doing that” I whispered moving my hand to her head to emphasize my message.

I was getting close, seeing Lexa coming earlier had me on the edge, but the little break we took cool me down enough. However, Lexa’s tongue had me back at the edge one more time.

I whimpered when she stopped het pumping withdraw her tongue, I was so close. But Lexa didn’t allow the discomfort to last even a second as she moved to kiss my clit.

“Lexa” I said breathless. “Yes, Lexa. Use your tongue” I urged arching back and throwing my head back.

When Lexa moved her hands and introduced two fingers, couldn’t stop a particularly loud moan. “Aah” The double sensation of tongue and fingers was driving me crazy.

“Lexa your fingers are so good”. I had to remind myself to keep it low, but how can I do that when she is doing this?

“Fu… Fuck, Lexa” I can feel it, I’m barely there “I… I’m gonna, mhmm, come”

My walls contracted indicating the approaching orgasm. The vibrations of Lexa’s hummed while sucking my clit was my end, and I fell.

My body went rigid and all sounds disappeared as my mouth form a perfect ‘O’. My toes curled and I pressed my hand harder on Lexa’s head, totally involuntary. The pleasure flooded me and I was more than happy to swim in it

It’s being so long, so long. I understand Lexa’s tears now. This is so powerful.

I couldn’t feel anything else than blinding satisfaction for a moment and then I slowly regained awareness. First it was Lexa kissing her way up. Then my hand let go of the furs, but I didn’t move yet. I felt Lexa’s weight moving to lay on her side, but she keeps her head on my chest to rest there. She kissed the top of my boob very softly and I felt I had enough strength to wrap my arm around her humming happy to be alive.

It has been so long. It’s more, I can’t remember the last time I felt actually happy to be alive. Before Lexa I existed, but now, I enjoy life. Lexa stayed there stroking her fingers on my ribs. There used to be a semilunar scar. It was so long ago when I got it as a reminder of the threats of being in the wild alone. I remember Lexa had discovered my scar the first time we were together, and she also kept grazing her fingers over it. But now the scare isn’t there and her fingers move across smooth skin.

“Lexa” I said. My heart was still working hard, but my breath was back in a healthy level

“Clarke” Answered Lexa raising to look at me. I forgot whatever I was going to say as I got lost in her eyes. So, it was her who talked first. “You are so beautiful” She declare before giving a sweet delicate kiss.

“You are beautiful too” I confessed shyly. I don’t know why I feel shy now. just a moment ago I was moaning Lexa’s name telling her how good she was making me feel.

But, in my defense, we never talked like this before. This is a new experience, soft and intimate. I can get used to this, and I feel how a smiled grows in my face.

“I’m glad you find me attractive Clarke kom Skykru, all your words until now only praised my skillful tongue and fingers but nothing else” Said Lexa giving me a smirk.

Oh, really? You want to play like this?

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind” I said doing my best to imitate her voice.

“You dare use my own words against me, Sky Princess” Hissed Lexa covering me with her body.

“You started, Heda” I answered moving incredibly fast and putting Lexa on her back. My pleasant smile from before becomes a smirk. I doubt any other person can say they got Heda on their back. And I’ll be more than happy it like that.

Her surprised expression was a poem. She has never seen me like this. My body may need a couple layers of muscle, but I still have some moves. “Surprised Heda?” I asked lifting an eyebrow.

She lifted her head and kissed me fast before sinking again in the bed. “Yes” She answered making me think she enjoys our new dynamic as much as I do.

Then she pushed her body up until we were in a sitting position. Her hesitant movements from earlier were gone and she grabs my legs to redirect them. I’m straddling her, but she was in control and she knew it. “Clarke, you surprise me every moment”.

I wanted to tell her that she surprises me too, that she is the most important person in my life, that after all this time I never, never forgot her. But the words were stuck on my throat and I just stared at her mesmerized.

She moved her hands up my legs until they were at my butt and pushed our bodies closer. I felt my center touching hers and a gasp escaped my mouth at the intimate sensation. “Lexa, what are you doing” I murmured burring my face in her neck starting to kiss it.

“What feels right” She answered imitating me and kissing my neck too.

Lexa moved a little more rocking her hips a little. We both gasped this time. This feels incredibly too. And so intimate. She tightened her grip and pushed me towards her more forcefully. Her hips met her mine as we grinded.

I moved a little to improve the angle. I took Lexa’s moan against my neck as her approval and we kept the motion.

The movements became more forceful. We were getting a little out of control, but it felt so good that I only wanted more of it. More of her against me, her clit and mine barely touching but that was part of the thrill. Make it happen, intensify the touch. I had started to pant again, out of breath and pushing myself towards Lexa as hard as I could. She seemed to be liking it just as much because her movements are as hard as mine, even in her limited space.

At some point Lexa moved her hands from my butt and I lost the extra impulse she provided. They found their way to my hips and slowed my movements.

“Lex…” I began to say with a frown, but Lexa silenced my complain when she wiggled her hand between us. She bended her legs slightly more moving my legs to open a little wider

“I want you again” Sentenced Lexa pressing her hand a little tighter without sinking her fingers.

“I want you too” I said. Two can play this game, and this position is perfect for it. So, imitating her movements and moving forward I kissed her.

Our fingers found their way through flesh and wetness until they reached the velvet interior of the other.

“Clarke, look at me” Murmured Lexa separating from my libs but never stopping her hand pumping.

It took me a second, but I did it, and my eyes found hers.

My orgasm was building quite fast, and for a moment I considered going for it, but Lexa needed more time. So, in a change of strategy I used my thumb to stroke her clit while still pumping with my fingers.

“Sha Clarke” moaned Lexa fighting to keep her eyes open. Now she was getting close too, very close.

“Lexa, yes Lexa” I moaned against her skin putting more effort on the thumb movements “Lexa” I moaned again and again against her shoulder to muffle the sounds.

“I’m close” She breathed out with her head slightly bent backwards pressing her cheek on my hair. “Close” She repeated. And when she couldn’t hold more, she used her thumb on my clit to push me over the edge where she has been keeping me. We came together.

I put my other hand on her shoulder to hold myself as I fell into a pool of satisfaction. The feeling of Lexa’s walls contracting around my fingers only helped to ride my orgasm even better. And even lost in delight, I wish Lexa was enjoying herself as much as I am.

The shared orgasm was great. Our bodies shivered together. And the connection was so strong I thought for a moment we will be glue together forever, not that I would complain.

I don’t know how long we stayed still but at some point, I heard Lexa panting lightly. I twisted my head to take a peek. She was looking at the roof of the tent her head back and neck exposed.

Not even a second later I was taking advantage of her exposed skin and started to kiss her until I reached her lips. Our lips moved against the other, but with an unspoken agreement we separated. We moved our hands away too, but that was all the distance I was willing to conceive.

“Lexa” My voice was huskier than usual.

“Yes Clarke” Answered the woman who just a second ago had rocked my world.

“That was amazing” I whispered again chuckling a little and hiding in Lexa’s shoulder.

“Yes, it was”

She guided us to lay side by side in the tiny bed. I was so happy to be next to her that I wasn’t sure how much time has passed; however, the sounds of the nocturnal animas were fainter now indicating that the night was coming to an end.

Lexa shifted to enjoy our last moments of intimacy. She cuddled against me, resting her head in my chest one more time. My body knew what to do before I thought about it as my arm surrounded Lexa’s frame. I don’t know if this will become a norm but if it were, I would be more than happy to obey.

Obliviously, Lexa started to brush her fingers against my ribcage. I signed and decided to voice my question “Do you miss it?”

There was no need to specify what. Lexa knew I was talking about the halfmoon scar. My trophy for fighting and surviving a panther.

“Not really” Lexa answered, but she kept moving her fingers in the same area. “It makes me think of what had happened, but it didn’t happen” She breathes out nuzzling closer to me. I think she needs to reassure herself that this was happening, and it was not a dream. If that’s the case, I understand, this does feel like a dream.

I signed at the explanation, for a moment I was unsure. In my time in the ground I learned the value of scars. They showed that you had fought and survived. My body is a white canvas, I have not won any battle yet, Murphy doesn’t count. Lexa on the other hand, has fought many battles and her body shows that. “Are you comfortable there?” I asked when she kept nuzzling against my boob.

“Yes, very much, thank you” She answered with a smile.

I almost made fun of her for being such a boob lover, but refrain because it felt really good to have Lexa like this. Pressed against my body and with a smile on her face.

I can’t be happier. Lexa is here. She is alive. And she is in my arms.


End file.
